


Waking Up

by SpaceGay



Series: Love Stories (Cecil and Carlos) [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGay/pseuds/SpaceGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wakes Cecil with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

It seemed so fitting for a dream so sweet to be ended with a kiss. It surprised Cecil, if he were to be perfectly honest. He wasn’t quite used to having a lover. Wasn’t used to being woken by lips and touches from a being as lovely as Carlos.  
Not to say that the motions were unwanted, of course. Carlos was perfect in Cecil’s eyes. Beautiful, brown with darker brown flecks and a barely visible ring of green around the outside of his irises, soft, curly black hair that ended near the bottom of his earlobes, and hands that were warm and fit into Cecil’s like they were made just for him… Cecil could go on for hours, describing each and every one of Carlos’s attributes, both good and bad.  
Another kiss, a bit harder this time. More insistent. “Cecil, wake up.”  
“Still dark out, Carlos.” Cecil reached out blindly, finding Carlos and latching on to him, Carlos's head ending up smushed into his neck until he wriggled back.  
“You were muttering in your sleep.” One of Carlos’s hands started gently stroking Cecil’s hair.  
“It’s called dreaming, Carlos.”  
“People don’t always mutter in their sleep. You don’t always mutter in your sleep.” Carlos’s voice was quiet, but insistent. “You didn’t have a nightmare, did you?”  
Cecil let out a small laugh. “Exactly the opposite, dear.”


End file.
